


Oh... That Kind of Help

by Sleepy_Millie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, ABO, Alpha Lucio, Enemies With Benefits, Hand Job, M/M, Making Out, Omegaverse, Riding, Thank the doomcio server, heat - Freeform, nipple sucking, omega akande
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Millie/pseuds/Sleepy_Millie
Summary: All Doomfist wants to do is to get through his biological needs as quick as he can and be on his way. Perhaps a specific medic can help with that.Read tags first





	Oh... That Kind of Help

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see enough omega doomfist so... Heres another <3

Akande Ogundimu also known as Doomfist the Successor is a man that always planned ahead. He would make sure that the mission he carries doesn’t fail. Of course, not all missions always turns out as planned. One example is the incident with the genetically modified gorilla. He has learned from that. He has taught himself that underwhelming his enemies are what led him to his defeat.

He now curse himself. He felt his body burning, throbbing while covered with sweat. The sensation made it unbearable to move a single part of his body, including his fingers. Another pain shot through his abdomen, making him stumble while he attempted to walk. In all the days to happen…

It has been so long since his last heat.H. He almost forgot what it felt like. It was a small luxury he would enjoy in his time alone, even when he didn’t find an alpha to mate with him. But right now, of all times. He would rather suffer pain from combat than by some biological function. 

For decades he helped himself in taking suppressant pills daily. He was only lucky they provided it to him when he was locked up in Helix’s security prison. He followed such rules in taking said pills religiously until today. 

Talon’s mission didn’t go according to plan. Thanks to the damn Overwatch, their mission was foiled. His only source of transportation made its escape, leaving him behind in the city od Numbani. He ordered them to. All he needed to do was hide within the city of until he finds another source of transportation. 

Now he sat alone in an alleyway. Rain poured from the skies as thunder rumbled. He protected himself by wearing a dark cloak he found in the trash, a disguise that works good enough in the darkness of the night. 

He remained still, enduring the throbbing pain within his body. The cloak is too much, his body dripping with sweat. He just wanted to throw it away and let himself be bathed by the cold rain. But he couldn’t. It was too risky more when police were at every block of the city. 

He growls to himself, hating this sensation, angry over how weak he is feeling. He is never like this. He should never be like this. Yet he is feeling it. He can’t move from his spot. He isn’t wearing scent patches. One step out of the alleyway and he will attract the attention of alpha policemen. 

The pain is too much he couldn’t stay conscious. But maybe if he closed his eyes just for a second...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He shifts his body, feeling himself rub against something soft. He turns his body to the side, feeling a soft cushion supporting his head. This was unusually comfortable for a dirty wet ground. His ears didn’t catch the sound of the rain, sirens or vehicles. Theb something slide off his forehead, damp and soft.

He finally gets the energy to open his eyes, finding a small towel next to him. He forced himself to sit up to register what he is witnessing. 

He checks the scenery, finding himself in what looks to be a hotel room. The large curtains blocked the view of the outside. All the lamps were dim, leaving the room almost dark. He was covered in the most softest blankets he ever felt. How did he get here? Was his mission a dream? Or is this hotel room a dream?

The door opens, catching him off guard. He was ready to defend himself if needed. He clenched his fist shut to attack. It is then he realized he didn’t have his gauntlet on. His eyes were quick to catch the weapon on the floor near the window. Who took the liberty in removing it? Who had the knowledge? 

His eyes widened when he identified the stranger. He blinked twice, unsure if this is another hallucination. Who stood there was an agent of Overwatch. It is that irritating musician that always seems to leave his grasps. Of all the people to be here, why him? “Oh, you’re awake.” 

Doomfist glares at the young man, gruffing. “You.” He states at the young man who goes by the name of Lúcio, carrying a tray of what seems to be food and medicine.

“Yeah me.” Lúcio response with a casual tone, placing the tray of food on the nightstand next to the bed. His nose wrinkled, catching Doomfist’s attention. It is when his instincts stirred. He was standing next to an alpha. 

He has to occupy his mind before he does something foolish. “Why? Why did you bring me here?” He asks Lúcio, sighing from another wave of pain his body brought to him. Not even the rooms air conditioner can stop the burning sensation. He is relieved he was covered with blankets. It does a great job at hiding his unbearable erection. 

“You were unconscious in an alley. Unconscious and in heat. I couldn’t just leave you there.” Lúcio explains with his calm attitude. 

For Akande, it only made his blood boil more than it already is. “To aid an enemy of all things.” 

Lúcio scoffs. “You know, a ‘thank you’ sound better.”

Akande sneers. “You should have let me be. If I am strong enough, I will live. If I fail, then so be it. Only with conflict one evolves.” His topaz eyes pierced at the DJ, in the hopes of intimidating him to the point of terror.

All he catches is eyes rolling. “[Give me a break]” Lúcio snapped back in his native tongue.

This punk had the nerve to act like this in his presence. “Excuse me?”

“Bull. Shit.” Lúcio makes himself very clear. 

“You have the nerves of saying-”

“Of course I have some nerve. You are one of Talon’s leaders, desperate in causing mayhem in the world for the sake of what you all believe is ‘progress’. Life already has enough conflict and you want to keep adding it even if it kills others.” Lúcio was clear in his voice, almost face to face with this killer. He wasn’t afraid. He is spilling out what he’s been feeling ever since he became a freedom fighter. 

“Humanity is overdue for another change.” 

“And you decide that? For fuck sake!” Lúcio throws his arms up, turning around wondering why he is discussing with this man. Why is he helping him in the first place?

Because he is a damn medic. Curse his partially soft heart. “You think that those who aren’t your ideal of strong should be removed at once to make progress for a better mankind. You don’t get to decide who is capable of living and who isn't. At all. Too many people from high places believe your bullshit and I am tired of it.” 

Screw his current heat. Akande wants to finish this unusual discussion. This young musician seriously lacks any fear in confronting a man like him. Perhaps it is because he is bedridden in heat, a weak omega. Akande lacks intimidation and he hates it. “Yet look at yourself.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Look how you were at the lowest point of your life, how it kept throwing nonstop struggles at you. Look where you are now. If it weren’t for those events in your life, you wouldn’t be where you are right at this moment.” Akande clench his teeth, holding back the urge to react to another pulse of pain.

Lúcio scoffs. “So what? If it weren't for those ‘events’, many innocent people wouldn’t have gotten hurt. Many of my friends would still be alive. Do i really care about how strong I got just because I survived what others didn’t? No. I just got lucky.” He gives a long glare at the omega, trying his best not to take in his scent. “But I will use my said ‘luck’ to help others and stop people like you.” 

This medic’s attitude, there is something about it that leaves Akande more curious than upset. He has seen this young man in battle, how he easily slip off his grips and how it seems impossible to kill him. And look at him now. “I think it's only fair.” Lúcio finishes, inches away from him. 

“Life is never fair.” Akande corrects him.

“Life isn’t fair. It doesn’t mean we can’t be.” Lúcio didn’t intend to be this close to his enemy. He didn’t intend on taking in the Omega's scent. He expected to smell severe body odor. But what came to him was water, the smell of a streaming river. He swore he almost spaced out but he maintained his composure.

“Look, have some food before it cools off. I’ll give you some space.” That is how Lúcio ends the discussion, walking out of the hotel room and making sure the door is sealed shut. He looks at both sides of the long hallway, seeing that the coast is clear. He leans against the wall, sliding down till he sits on the carpet floor. 

He covers his face as it flushed to a darker shade. He wasn’t sure if this was a huge mistake. Not because he aided an enemy but by the fact that Doomfist heat was getting to him. He had to work up enough strength to avoid getting distracted by the mere scent. 

He felt a twitch under his pants, scolding himself. He thank God he was wearing baggy pants. Now that he was sitting down, the bulge in his crotch is horribly visible. He searches the pockets of his pants, finding a bottle of medicine he forgot to give to his unexpected patient. He stands up despite the unbearable discomfort, opening the door. He peeks his head, seeing Doomfist in the same position. “Hey.” He walks inside, leaving the bottle at the night stand next to Doomfist. “If you’d like, this med should help a bit.” 

“Come here.” Akande musters. Lúcio raises his eyebrows but follows along. What will he get? A fistful of punch? Will he be choked and murdered right there? Lúcio finds himself forgetting to inhale. But if he does, he will be incapacitated in escaping such scent. “You say you are a medic.” 

“Yeah…” Lúcio muttered.

“And you are here to aid those need need.” He makes himself as clear as he can, as much as his body allows. “I need you to aid me.” 

“I could look more into the medications the nearest pharmacy has.” Lúcio assures. There is one side of his brain that seems to get the hint Akande is trying to send.

Akande had enough hinting, grabbing Lúcio by the wrist. Lúcio had a moment of panic, attempting to pull away. But it felt impossible. Akande was using his prosthetic arm of all things. “I need you to aid me, Alpha.” 

“L-Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about but-” It didn’t matter since Akande’s arms wrap around Lúcio’s torso and pulled him in. First Lúcio panicked, thinking he will be crushed to death.

No. Instead their lips lock. Akande didn’t hold back being possessive, aggressive, biting and tugging at Lúcio’s bottom lip. Lúcio goes with the flow, his body already reacting and wanting more. Still, he pauses and pulls away, licking the small bruise on his bottom lip. His spine just shivers, wanting more. “Oh… That aid. Are… You sure?” Lúcio wasn’t against the idea, at all. But he’s learned how omegas aren’t always clear of mind when they have their heats. “I mean, are you really sure?” 

Akande growls, hating how this young man keeps delaying. “I want this heat done as soon as possible and be on my way. You seem to be the only best candidate.” 

“I mean, I know I am short as hell but I never thought I’d sleep with such a huge Ome- uh… Dude.” He finish his sentence, clearing his throat. His torso presses against Akande’s bear chest, his crotch feeling more pressure. “I guess… If you feel discomfort, tell me to stop.” 

“Do you want to help me? Yes or No?” Akande was losing his patience, yet he hated how he looked like a beggar. Still, the little alpha does look attractive and he isn’t saying that just because Lúcio carries the smell of rain and oceans. 

“Oh boy...” Lúcio musters out. “Y-yeah…”

Akande’s tongue works his way deep in the cavern of Lúcio’s mouth. Their bodies pressed hard against each other, making the small DJ go weak. Lúcio felt like the wide strong arms of the big omega could crush his torso and kill him right there. It would be that easy. He just can’t escape. Despite that lingering fear, he is hypnotized by Akande’s domination. He could almost feel the details of Akande’s chest muscles through the fabric of his own shirt. 

The intoxicating smell makes Lúcio get possessive, teeth nibbling and tugging at Akande’s bottom lip. They pull from their make out, making Lúcio dive towards his neck, licking and kissing. He takes a long whiff of his concentrated scent, causing him to grind against Akande’s torso. He nibbles at the flesh, biting ever so softly. His alpha instincts orders him to go harder. 

“Do not mark me.” Akande makes himself clear. Lúcio stops himself, having a fight with his horniness. After a few seconds, he resuming with the make out. “Just fuck me hard.” 

“Dang you just want to jump straight to it.” Lúcio teases. 

Akande was having none of that attitude, tugging at Lúcio's dreadlocks ever so slowly with a tight grip. “I order you to fuck me.” He pulls at the dreadlocks enough to hear a moan from the small alpha. Akande groans in annoyance.

“What? I can’t be kinky?” Lúcio mumbles, ending it with a soft groan.

“This is just another mating.” Akande clears up. 

The small omega chuckles. “Sir no offense but your dominating attitude makes this kinky. And I’m all for it.” Akande didn’t respond, having no desire to argue. All he wants is to have something inside him. He lets go of Lúcio’s dreadlocks and the smaller man takes charge, lips going first to his only nipple, suckling and nibbling with eagerness. Lúcio’s hands roam around the large toned body, feeling every muscle to the point that he grinds against it. His cock rock hard, begging to fuck. 

Lúcio fought with his instincts, holding back the temptation to bite at the omega’s flesh, to make it bleed. He pulls away panting, body was begging for air. Finally, he strips off his shirt and pants. He felt a sense of pride seeing how Akande eyed at his hard shaft. He barely showed any emotion, but a twitch of an eye showed his desire. 

Akande takes charge in removing his trousers, revealing his own large package. Lúcio was always called an odd alpha, because he didn’t mind the idea of being fucked. Just looking at Akande’s dick made him hungry, making him lick his own tongue. He kneels over the mattress grasping at the hard cock, ready to put his lips over the tip.

“I said for you to fuck me…” Akande growls, threatening to tug at his dreadlocks again. Lúcio smirks, licking at the tip before receiving his punishment. Lúcio forces out another long moan, body shuddering at the sensation. Akande lets go, realizing he is not getting through this punk.

Lúcio stops and smiles, adjust his position on the bed, spreading the giant’s legs apart. His dick twitched when he had a clear view of the omega’s entrance, watching it dripping, begging. He inserts his cock at Akande’s entrance, gasping at the unexpected tightness. His hips shift hard, sweaty skins smack against each other hard. He hears Akande growl, laying still as his whole body shook, including the bed. Lúcio repeats his movements again, keeping a slow pace till he adjusted. 

Akande bites his tongue, holding himself back from getting vocal. This all proved almost impossible while he felt Lúcio’ thrust increase in force and speed. 

Lúcio groans and growls, keeping up with his pace. For a large man, Doomfist was just so tight. He kept Akande’s legs split, hunching over to have his tongue lick over his chest and flick his tongue over the sensitive nipple. He didn’t hold back to suck it sweetly. 

Akande growls, feeling Lúcio’s knot swell. He was close. Way too close. He swears he isn't going to last anytime soon. Lúcio keeps on suckling, hand going to stroke the thick cock of his omega. His. Such an unusual thing to say. He strokes it, thumb pressing over the leaking tip. Although Lúcio prefers to top, just the thought of having that big juicy omega cock deep in his ass was was too much. 

Lúcio yelps feeling the hand yet again pull at his dreadlocks, making his hips shift erratic. He tries to concentrate, multi tasking while both fucking his omega’s ass and pumping the sweet hard dick. 

Akande couldn’t wait anymore. His legs traps Lúcio’s torso by the sides as he forces a change in position. Now he rested on top of Lúcio, who’s back laid against the mattress. The shorter man’s heart beat in a fast pace nonstop, both scared and terribly horny. Akande lays both hands next to Lúcio’s head over the mattress, lifting his hip and dropping it. He stopped himself on time as not to crush Lúcio’s waist with his own weight. He keeps up with his movement ignoring the creaking noises of the bed, increasing the pace get that sweet knot his body craves. Lúcio moans and yelps, hands grasping hard at both Akande’s hip, trying to give more support. But Akande had none of it, grabbing both of the alpha’s hands and putting it over his head, keeping him still.

The omega’s hips falter, one hand going to his own cock and squeezing it. Before Lúcio could think, his chest and neck is hit by sticky strings of cum. He lets a guttural groan enjoying the mess he is receiving, finally reaching his own orgasm as he knots inside Akande.

Akande shutters as his own wave of orgasm continued., body feeling nothing but pure euphoria when he felt that knot, feeling this alpha’s release fill him. He kept stroking his own cock until he felt spent and flaccid. Akande bend over, stopping himself from going limp, standing on all fours over Lúcio, trying to catch his breath. He stayed there for long minutes until Lúcio’s knot deflated. He pulls away and flops next to the smaller one, catching his breath, body shining with the layer of sweat.

“Whoa…” 

Akande gruffs. Not wanting to say anything but it seems he has no choice. “...Thank you, for your assistance.” 

What's this? A sign of kindness? If only he can lift a finger but he us still grasping the fact on the big omega riding him without crushing him. “You… Didn't ask for a condom.” 

“I am a Omega in my mid 40s. I do not have to worry about such thing.” Akande replied. He had times when he mated without protection. His body is too beat up and old to even think of the idea of bearing a child. Not that he ever planned to. 

“If you say so.” Hours later they both shared the bed. Akande felt his heat diminish drastically, the pain fading and his strength returning. All he has is mild soreness on his bottom 

The overwatch agent kept tossing and turning. A sleeping habit that annoys Akande. He could just let him fall but as Lúcio reached the edge of the bed, Akande would pull him back to avoid the fall. He leans closer, arms over Lúcio’s waist to pull him closer, taking in the scent of both him and his loose dreadlocks. 

The scent… just like the mountains.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Lúcio’s eyes flickered as the morning sunlight shined. He stood up, smacking his lips feeling his dreadlocks slide off his shoulders. Dang it, he forgot to wear his bonnet tonight. He turns around, surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. His eyes search around the hotel room, finding no traces of Doomfist anywhere. 

His shoulders slumped and he frowns, a sense of loneliness kicking in. His hand drifts at the lonely pillow and pull it close to him. One small whiff and he received traces of the enemy’s scent. Just like the river. He hugs it tight, wanting to keep it forever. Damn his alpha instincts. It avoids him from thinking logically in the fact that he slept with the enemy and he is missing his presence. How can he live with that?

Eh, what Overwatch doesn’t know won’t hurt them. 

-o-o-o-o-o-

Akande sat in his office, staring into the large holo screen as he quietly browsed information of each Overwatch agent. His fingers glided over the screen, sliding away one by one each photo of an agent. His fingers halt as he comes in contact with the profile photo of that musician. He enlarges the image by a few inches, eyes locked to it. 

He lays back at his chair, humming. His hand grabs the drawer on the left of his desk, pulling out an item. He takes a look at it, memorizing the detail. It was a wrinkled green tank top that carried a white logo of a frog with earphones. He places it near his nose, inhaling the scent. He lets out a sigh with relief, not parting from the item.


End file.
